


McCree/Junkrat/Reinhardt seducing introverted reader

by yandere_mccree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_mccree/pseuds/yandere_mccree





	McCree/Junkrat/Reinhardt seducing introverted reader

Jamie:

You were particularly good at ignoring any noise or outside force that could intervene on your own time alone, but Jamie was an unfamiliar kind of threat. He was a force of disaster that came to cause chaos to your peace. His very voice gave you a headache, and you never made your feelings unclear to him. But he would still visit you everyday and cause a commotion. Until he had suddenly stopped visiting you. It was strange, you were finally alone so you would think you’d be pleased, but you hadn’t realized how used you had become to his presence. He was like a white noise in the background of your daily activities and without the sound, you were beginning to go mad. When you approach him again, abashedly asking him to rejoin you, he couldn’t have been any more pleased.

Reinhardt:

It’s not a secret Reinhardt was a loud man. Someone of his size didn’t have much choice in that, but that danger of Reinhardt is that he wasn’t even aware of the full extent of his volume. The first time he approached you, his voice made you jump, the difference between the silence before it broke and his near shouting being so sharp. His conversation was a stream of consciousness, almost as if he were talking to himself. You didn’t want to ignore him, so you tried to keep track and just smile and nod. Big mistake. Once he thought you were the least bit invested, he wouldn’t stop talking, saying things like, “Ah, yes, there’s nothing better for a man than a quiet space. Sometimes it’s nice to be alone, no?” You felt bad, but at some point it became enough and you stopped going to places you thought Reinhardt would find you. But it didn’t last for long, when he confronted you about avoiding him, you couldn’t help the guilt you felt and conceded to his company.

Jesse:

McCree is much more graceful and deliberate when approaching you. He can control most of his extroverted impulses, but with you, he can’t help his flirtatious side. At every attempt he makes to get you to fall for his sweet nothings, your face heats to your ears and you begin to shift in your chair. Flattery is nice, but this was too much for you to take. He’ll try to keep himself at bay by taking a long drag of his cigar, but the scent of smoke and his longing glaces are just as suffocating. When he realizes his methods don’t seem to be working, he tries a different strategy. Instead of coming to you, he makes you come to him. Sending you gifts, he knows you’ll just have to thank him in person out of the kindness of your heart. Taking small objects, having you ask him if he had seen them around anywhere. Completely oblivious that you’re falling right into his spell.


End file.
